You Brought Me your Love
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: AU Crossover con Death Parade! En el Brittania predomina la buena música rock y la subcultura Underground, pero tambien Hay espacio para el amor ¿Quieres saber como una gótica y un nerd encontraron a los amores de sus vidas? Deciyuki and BillDip, regalo para Criztal98, Saori Namino Cipher y SnowAnaya
**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls y Dead Parade asi como sus escenarios y personajes no me pertenecen son de Alex Hirsch, Yuzuru Tachikawa, los estudios MadHouse y el FanArt a SnowAnaya yo solo los ocupo para entretenerlos.**

 **N/A: Este es un Universo Alterno, Con la cultura Underground Punk /Rock a todo lo que da. no existen los arbitros, ni los dorito iluminati aunque estaran en forma humana.**

 **Pairings: Deciyuki , BillDip (Porque amo a estas OTP con todo mi kokoro)**

 **Dedicado a: Criztal98 quien recomendo este anime y a Snow Anaya quien me animo a escribir este fanfic.**

 **Disfruten de la Lectura ;)**

* * *

 _ **We were down at the pub**_

 _ **With some friends just hanging out**_

 _ **Dave then asked us to fill in**_

 _ **For the band not in the scene**_

 _ **Six Hours Later / The Glammerss**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El ambiente nada sobrio del bar Universitario era el indicado para este tipo de eventos; con su estilo Underground rebosando por doquier: Sillones de cuero negro gastado, luces iluminando el lugar que contrastaba con lo oscuro de la decoración, personas en su mayoria góticas, punks o metaleras se reunian allí para disfrutar de la buena música, la compañia de los amigos o solo para ligar.

Una joven de piel palida, ojos color vino y labios pintados de carmín, observaba con curiosidad a los integrantes que tocarian esa noche, reviso su atuendo un par de veces, pues esta llevaba unos cortos shorts de mezclilla grises, acompañados de una blusa negra y un par de converse del mismo color.

Sintio una ansiedad como pocas veces en su vida, que oculto con una fingida indiferencia al ver acercandose a quien era el guitarrista de la banda hacia la mesa en donde ella se encontraba.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos un par de segundos antes de unir sus labios en un beso apasionado.

—Conquistalos con tú música tigre— coqueteo la joven de pelo negro con reflejos azules.

El joven de cabello blanco y ojos azules, le sonrío tímidamente, para él era muy díficil expresar sus emociones en público a su novia / musa.

Decim y Chiyuki se habían conocido en la biblioteca, mientras ella estudiaba, el practicaba algunos solo de guitarra, esa fue la primera vez que hablaron. Pero el romance no surgio a Primera vista como todos creen; tomo su tiempo y practica, desde las sonrisas de la joven, hasta los consejos, caídas lágrimas cosas buenas y malas. Eran los mejores amigos, hasta que en la fiesta de Wendy Courduroy aclararon sus sentimientos e iniciaron un noviazgo.

Para el guitarrista esa mujer no era solo su amiga y novia, ella era quien lo inspiraba en la composición de algunas canciones, poesias o simples melodias, era otra variante para expresar sus sentimientos sin usar palabras, cosa que a Chiyuki le encantaba.

Cuando este se hubo retirado, otro joven aparecio en el recinto, sin duda alguna era alguien a quien no esperarias ver en un lugar como ese;Llevaba una camisa a cuadros azul marino, pantalones de vestir de un tono más oscuro y para complementar, una gorra blanca con el simbolo de un pino, su nombre: Dipper Pines.

—Hola nerd— Saluda la joven jugando con las puntas azules de sus cabellos.

—Chiyuki— Le contesta con cordialidad, tomando asiento junto a ella.

—¿Pense que no vendrias? — Pregunta la joven sacando de su bolso un encendedor y un cigarrillo, invitando al joven a probar un poco de tabaco.

—La tuve difícil para escaparme de casa, por suerte Mabel se ofrecio a cubrirme esta vez: creen que estoy en casa de Soos jugando Calabozos y Dragones— Contesto Dipper.

Contrario a lo que se piensa el joven Pines es un gran fan de la música Rock Indie a pesar de que su apariencia y actitud digan lo contrario. A el le encanta el misterio, cosa que se representa en la persona que más ama/odia en este mundo su novio Bill Cipher.

Bill y Dipper se conocieron en el colegio por culpa de una detención, la fama del mayor como busca problemas y el lugar equivocado tuvo como consecuencia que el castaño acabase castigado junto a su "peor enemigo" quien le había hecho la vida de cuadritos y como quien dice del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

De pronto las luces del escenario se encienden proocando murmullos entre las mesas, un joven de piel palida rubio de ojos negros sube al escenario dispuesto a seducir a su público: con camisa blanca y chaleco amarillo sombrero de copa negro corbatín del mismo color y pantalones de cuero no era lo que se esperaria de un cantante en un lugar...como ese.

—Damas y Caballeros: Esta noche "Death Parade" en el Brittania—

Con Wendy en la bateria, Decim en la guitarra y Bill como el vocalista, nada podría ir mejor.

¿Como un trío de jóvenes sin nada en común pudo formar una buena banda?

Fácil, cansado de los rechazos del chico Pines, el rubio tuvo que buscar la única alternativa que quedaba: formar una banda musical.

No fue cosa sencilla hacer colaborar a una de las amigas de Dipper, Wendy era una experta en palizas, si hacia llorar al amante de lo paranormal seria su próximo saco de boxeo. Ni tampoco ganarse la confianza de Decim, quien ya llevaba planeando como declararse a su mejor amiga sin acabar arruinandolo todo: Juntos combinaron sus habilidades y el resultado fue los dos noviazgos de los integrantes de su banda.

La Odisea del grupo, no era el miedo ni el pánico escenico, era algo mucho peor...Elegir el nombre de la banda.

Hasta Ahora solo habian tocado en tres lugares donde no les habia ido nada mal:

El Aniversario de los padres de Chiyuki

El cumpleaños de la abuelita de Soos(1)

Los dulces dieciseis de Giffany

 ** _Seis meses Atrás_**

 _En el sótano del hogar de los Courduroy se desarrollaba la primera reunión oficial como grupo musical._

 _Habían conseguido una mannager en alguna tocada de por ahi: Nona era su nombre, quien les prometio la fama instantanea si dejaban el control de ella en sus manos, no hubo problema salvo la elección de un nombre más decente que "La banda escolar de la secundaria"_

 _—¿Que tal..The Doritos?— pregunto Bill haciendose el gracioso y siendo rechazado por sus dos amigos quienes le aventaron el paquete de botanas triangulares a la cara._

 _—¿Weirmagedeon? ¿Los Hachas? ¿Cinco segundos de Muerte? Memento Mori no es una buena opción Decim— la joven pelirroja observo al guitarrista/bartender de medio tiempo con expresión irritada, mientras que las parejas de ambos fingian trabajar en algo, buscaban en wikipedia o ayudaban a arrojar nachos a Bill._

 _—Que tal Death...—Chiyuki sugirio mientras se pintaba las uñas._

 _—Parade— termino Dipper por ella mientras cerraba las páginas de Wikipedia en su teléfono._

 _—Suena...Genial— terminaron los tres en un momento de epifania._

 _ **Epoca Actual.**_

—Goodnight Everybody— terminaba un emocionado Cipher antes de que la banda bajase del escenario. Diviso a su novio a unas mesas a la distancia, no tardando mucho en ir a su encuentro.

—¿Disfrutaste del Show Pino?— pregunto el rubio antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

—Tienen talento, le agradas a mi tío Stan, pero Ford no te aprueba— dijo el menor con indiferencia antes de besarlo apasionadamente, la falta de aire los obligo a separarse antes de que la temperatura subiera.

— ¿Entonces? Te quedas o la Dippercienta tiene que regresar a su torre antes de la medianoche?— Pregunto Bill en forma muy coqueta, antes de agarrarlo por la cintura y llevarlo a la pista de baile.

Del otro lado del bar, una pareja gótica desaparecia entre las sombras.

* * *

 **Que puedo decir, divagando por Devian Art encontre esta imagen y mi imaginación volo, no planeaba que se extendiera tanto(ni que Wendy fuera la baterista, Tambry ocuparía su lugar pero vi que no tenia mucho en común con ellos y la pelirroja es más fácil de manejar ) pero bueno.**

 ***La canción Six Hours Latter es de The Glammers no mia**

 **(1) El inicio de algunas bandas es en tocadas familiares y quise poner algo cómico, además siempre me agrado este personaje**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Chiara ;)**


End file.
